halcyon_twilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Seer
Seers are deaf women who have the ability to see the past, the present, and the future. Lacrimosa Hartley Sarah Richardson, came from a wealthy family in New York. She was attending finishing school in Milan, when she met James Hartley, a poor American man. Sarah fell in love with James, in secret for her family would not approve. In 1810, Sarah became pregnant by James and her family completely disowned her. She lived with James all the way through her pregnancy until she went into labor. She died from complications, but delivered a healthy baby girl that James named Lacrimosa, the name of his late mother. Lacrimosa was born deaf, but had the ability to see the future, keeping it a secret from her father. James cared for Lacrimosa but became sick in 1819 with pneumonia, passing away a couple of months later. Lacrimosa lived on the streets, begging for money, until she had a recurring dream of a blonde man with red eyes, who would take her to a place with three men. They would let her stay because of her gift. That time came in 1821 when Lacrimosa was eleven years old. She made her way to Volterra, Italy, waiting for the man. One night, a vampire named William was walking the streets, until he was approached by Lacrimosa, already knowing his name and about the Volturi. William was immediately intrigued by her because he smelled her blood and it appealed to him like a singer, but he didn't thirst for it. Shocked, he decided to take her to the Volturi. He took her to Aro, who was delighted with her gift and allowed her to stay, as long as she would use her abilty to help them stop lawbreakers. Over the years, Lacrimosa stayed with the Volturi, growing from a small child into a young woman. William watched over her, gradually falling in love with the girl. When Lacrimosa was sixteen years old, William confessed his feelings for her and to his delight, they were requited. Lacrimosa and William would meet in secret, in fear that Aro would not approve of their relationship, but he saw it when he would read Lacrimosa's thoughts. He was delighted by this and happy that they were in love, but told William to change Lacrimosa into a vampire on her eighteenth birthday. He also found out that Lacrimosa was a Seer, a deaf women who could see the future. They were relatively unknown, staying in hiding. Lacrimosa and William fell deeper and deeper in love, but there was another member of the Volturi, named Malum who harbored unrequited feelings for Lacrimosa. She gently let him know that she didn't return his feelings, but this angered Malum and he decided that if he couldn't have her, than neither can William. On Lacrimosa's eighteenth birthday, Malum was draining the blood of a small child, that resembled Lacrimosa when she found him. Horrified, she tried to save the child, but the child was already drained. Malum then attacked Lacrimosa, drinking her blood. He drank too much blood before William, Aro, Alec, and Jane could save her. Something unexpected happened to Malum as he was drinking Lacrimosa's sweet blood. He started choking, the blood burning like fire down his throat. He then collasped on the ground and convulsed until he suddenly died. Just from Lacrimosa's blood. Lacrimosa died in William's arms, Malum drained too much of her blood for Willam to bite and save her. Aro was both intrigued and frightened when he found out Lacrimiosa's blood was what killed Malum. He got paranoid and ordered the extermination of all Seers around the globe. William begged the Volturi for his death, but they denied his request. He went outside and exposed his skin, forcing the Volturi to kill him. The Extermination The extermination started in 1829, many members of the Volturi going around the globe and killing the Seers. Some groups of people hid the Seers, including the Quilete tribe and the Romanian coven. They knew the risks of harboring them, but didn't like that they were murdering innocent women. Vladimir and Stefan's mates, Adrina and Eroină, felt compassion towards a group of Seers and hid them from the hunting Volturi. When the Volturi found them, the Romanian coven tried to save the women, but lost many members, including Adrina and Eroină. The Quilete wolves felt it was their duty to protect the Seers from the vampires when they came to their land. The attempted to hide the Seers, but many of them lose their lives, the Seers coming out of hiding to face the Volturi, stopping the carnage. In exchange for their deaths, the Volturi would leave the wolves be. All Seers were exterminated by the Volturi, and no more were ever heard of, until Liliana Swan. Physiology Seers were women who were born deaf, but had the ability to see the past, the present, and the future. Seers are able to see the events usually in their dreams, but some have flashes that appear. The visions can be trained with concentration and focus, but it is unknown if they can be on command. It is unknown what causes this gift or these visions. The Last Seer To be continued...